


How not to stay calm

by RubyCato



Series: McDanno ficlets [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Worried Danny "Danno" Williams, Worried Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCato/pseuds/RubyCato
Summary: Something is wrong with Steve, ergo Danny is worried. Danny is yelling at someone, ergo Steve is worried. Or just the one where everyone has anxiety





	How not to stay calm

"Hey."   
It was a soft voice, he wouldn't even have heard it if it wasn't for his training of years and years as a seal, or at least that's what Steve would say. The real reason he heard the voice was because it was Danny, his partner, and he would recognise and answer that voice everywhere.   
"Steve?"   
That soft, careful voice again. God, he wanted to hurt him for talking to him like that, for using the same voice he uses to talk to his daughter when she was crying, for approaching him like he was a hurt animal. Of course he wouldn't, he couldn't, because it was Danny, his Danno, the one who could say and do anything and he'd accept it. He finally realised he should say something back, so he swallowed the lump in his throat.   
"Yeah Danny?"   
"I sent everyone home, they all finished their paperwork, so I let them go early." "That's good. They should have some weekend fun."   
The fact that no one could have fun, because they were all worried about Steve went unmentioned.   
"Steve." Danny didn't know what to say, he could hear it in his voice.   
"Danny."   
"Don't do this Steve, not now."   
"Do what?" He was playing innocent and he knew it, knew exactly what Danny was talking about.   
Danny sighed, "Okay big guy, I'm going to leave now and finish some stuff in my office. You know where I am, if you're ready to talk."   
Danny went and shut the door. Steve turned his chair back around to face his desk and slammed his head against the table. "Fuck." He laid there for a few more minutes with his head on the table before Danny's loud voice startled him.   
"I told you no! Back up!"   
Steve reacted quickly, grabbing his gun and running to the source of the sound. "Danno?"   
"In here Mcgarrett" Danny answered. That's a good sign right? The fact that he's answering is good, because at least he's alive. On the other hand he is calling me by my last name, that isn't good. Like at all. All these thoughts flew through his head while sprinting to his partner. Arriving after what felt like minutes, but what were barely seconds, he slammed open the door, his gun drawn and what Danny would probably call his aneurysm face on. Danny is cornered by some girl Steve doesn't recognise, but he already doesn't like her.   
"Steve." Danny breathed, the relief clearly audible in his voice.   
Steve grabbed the girls shoulder and put the gun in between her shoulderblades. The girls hands shot up and she stood frozen in place.   
"Woah, hey Steve, babe. No guns needed here." Danny tried calming him down, with a lot of unnecessary and characteristic handmovements.   
It didn't work and the gun was still pointed at the unknown girl.   
"You. Back the fuck off. He said no and you heard it."   
The girl finally turned around, "Oh sorry, didn't know the guy was taken, dude. I'll back off."   
Danny and Steve spoke at the same time: "I'm not taken." "He's not taken."   
"Well I don't understand what's the problem then." Stated the girl. "He's a man in his good years and I'm a good looking woman."   
"Even then he can say no if he wants." Steve fired back.   
"Well then maybe he's not completely sane. And you aren't either, jumping to his defense immedi-".   
At this point Steve had cut the girl off by slamming the back of the gun into her head, she dropped down on the floor, unconscious. Danny turned his head so quick, Steve was sure he would be complaining of whiplash in about ten seconds, if not for the unconscious girl lying on the ground.   
"You." The detective pointed a finger at his partner. "You need help. Loads of it." "What?"   
"What do you mean what?" Danny was getting worked up, Steve saw it and realised that at this point it would be better to let him just yell and tire himself out and there for calm down.   
"You know exactly what! You come storming in here like a crazy person! For no reason at all!"  
"You were screaming." Steve deadpanned, "I was worried."  
"So you draw a gun? On a innocent citizen? What the hell is wrong with you, you animal!?"   
"Danno."   
"No, don't you Danno me. Next time you pull something like this, I'm going to punch you."   
"Danny."   
"I swear to God. I'm going to punch you in the fucking face."   
"Daniel."   
"What Steven?! What could you possibly have to say at this moment?"   
"I'm trying to apologise."   
"Fine. Go ahead."   
"I'm sorry."   
"That's all? You point a gun at an innocent citizen and all you have to say is I'm sorry?"   
"No, I wasn't finished yet. I'm sorry Danno. I was just trying to look out for you, I was worried and that was the first thing my 'super seal training' made me do."   
"Your apology is accepted, but don't think that doesn't mean I'm not going to punch you in the face next time this happens." "Danno, I promise you: there won't be a next time."   
"There better not be."   
Steve nodded with a slight smirk on his face. He knew his Danno wouldn't be mad at him for long, definitely not when Steve was trying to keep him safe.  
"Okay. Come here, big guy. We're good." Danny pulled him down into a strong hug and wouldn't let good him for a few minutes. They were just breathing in eachothers scents and enjoying their company. Steve let go, he didn't want to, but he knew he had to before it got weird, well at this point they were far past weird. "Danny."   
"Steve."   
"Wanna come get something to eat?" When no reaction came from Danny, he added: "My treat."   
"Your treat? Are you kidding? Is the big McGarrett going to pay for something? What is this? A date?"   
No, it isn't Steve thought, but I'd like it to be. I'd treat you right, better than those girls you hook up with and who always end up hurting you. It was as if Danny knew what he was thinking, because he put a light hand between his shoulderblades and pushed slightly.   
"Come on, big guy. Let's go get some food in you. You look like you haven't eaten in centuries. When did you last eat?"   
There he went, into his protective mode. Always pushing others to take care of themselves and taking care of himself last.   
"Might have been a while." Steve shrugged.   
"Might have been a while? I'm guessing the last thing you ate, is the lunch we had together yesterday."   
"How would you know?"  
"When you went home, you were incredibly tired so you probably went straight to bed. And I know for a fact that you eat after your morning run and swim and I called you during it, because of our case. I also know that we've been working to solve that same case all day long and that you didn't even once take a break to eat something."   
"Yeah? Well when is the last time you had a proper night of sleep?" Steve fired back. "We're not talking about me here, Steven" "Answer the question, Daniel."   
"Sunday." Danny stated.   
"Sunday? You know how long ago that is?" "Just a couple days Steve." "Danny, it's friday, means it has almost been a week since you had a good night's sleep."   
"You getting worried 'bout me, big guy?" Danny teased.   
"Yes." Steve answered, making Danny flustered. "Because you're the guy that's supposed to have my back and you can't do that if you haven't slept in a week." "And because you love me." Danny added. "And because I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babes!  
> Here's another story about two of my favourite fictional guys! It's a lot later than I wanted but I was kinda busy with school and stuff like that.  
> Till the next one!  
> Love,  
> Cato


End file.
